beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Reon Tsukishima
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 11 No. 7 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Light |hair = Light |blood type = |affiliation = Shinobu Takamiya |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Incapacitated |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as the , is a first-year formerly from Daten High School. He is a former member of the Fallen Angels and currently holds the position of Number 7. Appearance Tsukishima is a young man of average height. He possesses long, waist-length light-colored hair and light-colored eyes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 Tsukishima's hair is tied into a long ponytail except for his bangs, which are kept at chin-length and left to frame his face, although the hair over his face are obscured from view because of his headgear. Tsukishima wears a light-colored shirt with the long sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Over this, he wears a dark leather jacket left open with short sleeves. He also wears dark pants and light-colored sneakers.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 7 He typically wears a dark-colored baseball cap on his head. Personality Tsukishima has an arrogantBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 4 yet playful attitude, as well as a mocking undertone to his voice. He also appears to take interest when there is violence,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 5 chuckling at numerous intervalsBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 8Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 16 and even mentioning that it was fun to watch someone get brutally beaten.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 10 History Tsukishima originally attended Daten High School until he transferred over to Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Tsukishima sits alongside his fellow Fallen Angels members, fiddling with his cell phone as they all wait for their newest comrade.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-9 Himekawa's arrival sparks a minor argument amongst the members; though mostly disinterested in the conversation, Tsukishima does ask at one point whether Sally's demotion of rank is just because of his weak power. Tsukishima eventually silences himself and sets aside his cell phone after Takamiya joins the discussion, where he then just listens to what the fellow first-year has to say. He remains silent even after Tatsumi Oga's unexpected arrival and awkward leave.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11-19 Later, Tsukishima heads back to the Ishiyama campus during the night. He is present during Furuichi's awakening following his second abduction by Himekawa. Tsukishima simply watches from the sidelines, mocking Furuichi's strength and appearance, later remarking that it would be fun to see him fight against Busujima.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-5 After the fight, he laughs a Furuichi's demise. Tsukishima then exits the room with his fellow Fallen Angels members as he remarks that watching the fight was fun. While in the hallways, he watches as Hachidan seemingly takes down a runaway Furuichi. Tsukishima tells the elder student to release Furuichi or he might otherwise kill him. However, he discovers that Hachidan has been easily taken down, despite the fact that Furuichi naturally appears powerless and weak in his condition.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 16-18 Tsukishima tries to comprehend what has happened.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 3-4 Worried, he decides to take on Furuichi himself and see how powerful he can really be. Tsukishima tells Busujima to step aside as he prepares to use Illegal Roulette. He then charges at Furuichi and takes several strikes at him with his right arm, only to receive a hard knee to the face and be subsequently punched against a reinforced brick wall. The impact of the punch causes Tsukishima to cough blood and slide to the ground, now unconscious.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 5-7 Powers & Abilities : Tsukishima is able to harness the powers of a Demon to his own liking.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 : : Tsukishima extends his right arm out, resulting in five rings composed of electrical currents to appear in a formation above his hand. At the center of the third ring, there is a compass-like symbol floating in the midst. While using this Spell, Tsukishima develops a significant speed boost. He becomes quicker on his feet and is able to execute rapid punches within short intervals. Equipment Cell Phone: Tsukishima possesses a dark, rectangular cell phone with modern technology features. There are three buttons on the right side. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male